Heart
by perfectlyimperfect2017
Summary: Max and her friends visit South Korea, some of them being half Korean or having some Korean heritage. What happens when she meets a vampire? Scholar Who Walks the Night AU!
1. Chapter 1

"Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart; of it's constant hunger for whatever it wants. The way it stops and starts. - Edgar Allan Poe"

I'm your normal everyday American High School student. I do my work, get decent passing grades, I'm average in looks, and I have a close amount of friends. I've never had a boyfriend before in my life, most of the guys at my school being too much of jerks for me (or my friends for that matter) to consider even being friends with them. But...There were small occasions when one of them would be a geeky sweetheart - my type if you will.

I don't think that I will ever fall for a bad boy, to be honest with you.

But all of that information is boring, isn't it? So I might as well start close to our "middle" if you will, yes...our "middle".

My friends and I had decided on going on a senior trip halfway across the world, to South Korea. Most of us had been studying their culture and language in our Korean Culture Club since our school had such a wide ethnicity, Korean or half-Korean being one of the biggest for some reason. I was a small quarter of Korean, and my mother thought it would be nice if I knew a little bit of our culture. So she jumped on the idea of sending my friends and I to South Korea, where her grandmother grew up as a kid before moving to America.

So, naturally, my friends and I were pumped. Who wouldn't be when you were going halfway across the world without any parents? So we packed, got our money changed into Korean money, and got on the plane - no looking back! It was fun, still is. This is where our "middle" comes into place.

There were rumors that a long time ago, in some old palaces of another, a vampire ruled over the king - being the true king of South Korea and even giving say so in who dies or lives. So, me being the nosey brat I am, decided to do a bit more research. I searched on the internet, and one blogger said that they visited and nothing major happened. During the day. So they visited at night, and barely escaped with their lives, they claimed that South Korea better keep on their toes about their vampiric ruler. They should obey him, even if his decisions were rash.

On top of that, they commented on his looks. They apparently expected an old man, with long white hair and a long white thin beard, with long nails as well. Instead they got a good looking vampire, with black hair and eyes so dark that they almost looked like the sea at night. And that he wore one of the old robes, a Gwanbok it appeared to be, but they weren't even sure if it was that! They said that it was just a thin black robe draped lazily on his shoulders. And that he seemed like he was expecting them.

Now, how crazy did that sound?

Nevertheless, it didn't keep me from poking my eighteen-year-old nose into it. I convinced my friends on visiting the old palace during the day, and told them they didn't have to hang around at night. "But what if it is true?" Jess asked. "I don't want you to get gobbled up be the big bag vampire." She said, patting my head since I was a great deal shorter than her.

"Do you want us to go with you inside the palace at night too?" Rose asked, throwing her auburn locks up into a ponytail as Jess started to braid her own ebony hair. We've done breaking and entering before, so this was really no big deal.

"Nah, it would be better if he only sees one of us." I said, as Jess moved to braid my own ebony hair that had a thick light pink streak in under it. "And since I'm fast, I could just get a quick peek and leave before he can see me." I replied.

"Max, it's a vampire, he's probably hella fast." Jess replied, concern now appearing on her face, and bringing out her Korean features. "Not that I'm buying into the vampire fiction books, but hell, we don't even know if this dude is a real vampire." She mumbled.

"Jess, I'll be fine, and it's like you said - he might be fast, he might not. That's a human delusion we have about the immortals." I said, pointing out her little point she made. "And if he does drink blood, like all the fiction stories say, who knows when he had his last midnight snack? Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" I asked.

"Okay," Rose sighed. "But if you need us, scream to the top of your lungs." She said.

"Will do!" I replied, and went to go put on some dark colors for later that night.

After the tour we had, it was already dark as we exited the palace, but it was far from closing. It was eight o'clock, but from online research it officially closed at eight thirty, allowing staff to clean any messes from the tourists or to search for any vandalism or graffiti. Rose and Jess lingered beside a wall that was across the street of the palace, all I had to do was climb the wall surrounding the palace and go into the "RESTRICTED ACCESS" door. So I climbed the stone wall, which I noted seemed suspiciously built for climbing.

Once I got on the other side, I jumped from the top, making a slight thump from my converse smacking the ground. And grabbed my phone, turning on it's flashlight. I began searching for the door, shivering at how creepy the palace looked at night. I'm not entirely sure what pushed me to go adventuring at night for a vampire of all things, but the idea appealed to me - it was a new adventure. And frankly sitting around doing nothing was boring. So I did this just because I was bored? Way to go, Max. I thought.

I finally found the door after what felt like searching for it forever and quickly called Rose, like planned, so they could hear me in case if anything went wrong. I opened the door, and what was on the other side- Well, frankly it surprised me that it was there. "Woah..." I said in amazement. I could hear Rose asking what was there, but I just walked in, looking at all of the vanilla scented candles that were lit.

I looked at the wild plant life which seemed to be growing wild, but at the same time looked to be groomed. The walls were concrete, and I slightly jumped when I seen a face in the concrete. I kept snooping around, and seen a throne, with no one there. I blinked and moved towards it. It was a black throne, which seemed to be made of stone, from the dark color of it. But I could see that it did have a flat sort of cushion. I felt a smirk come to my face as I got an idea.

I walked over to the throne and did a random pose, taking a selfie in it. I looked at the picture, Rose wondering what I did on the other line. "Interesting." A smooth voice said. I let out a squeak and jumped, feeling breath on the back of my neck. It fanned across once more when the male chuckled. "I like that picture of you." He said once more.

No...No way in Hell... I thought as I turned slightly to see who it was. I blinked at the man in front of me, he was pale, with black shoulder length hair that was slicked back, black eyes and a slight smirk (or was it a grin?), dressed in a black robe with a gold pattern on the sides of where it opened up slightly - exposing his bare chest. I blink again. "You seem surprised, is this not what you wanted? To see a vampire?" I heard Rose in the background frantically talking to Jess about how I had met the vampire. I felt my heart jump up to my throat as he moved to the front of the throne.

He was examining me, from the top of my braid that ended on the side of my right shoulder, to the bottom of my converse. He smirked again and moved to stand me up. "You're...interesting." He mumbled.

"S-Sorry..." I blurt out, causing his eyes to widen at my sudden out burst. "It seems that I was trespassing, I didn't think anyone actually lived here. S-Sorry, sir." I said to him. I move to get away from him, to leave but his grip slightly tightens on my wrist that he had somehow captured.

"You. What's you're identity?" He asked, peering into my face once more. I felt my heart speed up, since (besides from him being so attractive) he was a vampire. I gulp, causing him to smirk again.

"M-Max." I said. "M-My name is Max." I repeated again. "If you'll excuse me now," I say and he lets me go, allowing me to get to the door before clearing his throat and making my hand flinch from the door handle and look back at him. He is still wearing the proud smirk and eyes me.

"I am Gwi, Max. I suggest you visit me tomorrow, unless you want something to happen to your friends waiting outside." My eyes widen and my heartbeat increased.

"H-How do you-"

He began to tut at me, another smirk emerging. "Run along now, before they get really worried." He said. And I did just that, I didn't even bother closing the door behind me and I climbed over the wall, hauling ass. I jumped from the top and didn't bother to ready myself as I ran across the street to my two friends who were worried.

"We need to go, now." I manage to get out between breaths and we took off running to our hotel. I looked behind me, to see him at the wall, watching us as we ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was never insane except upon occasions when my heart was touched." - Edgar Allan Poe

Once we were at the hotel, and in our room, we locked the door - as if that would do much to protect us against a fucking vampire. I felt my breathing got ragged, and and hands rested on my knees, Jess was leaning against the wall, and Rose was lying on the futon - her chest making visible gulps of air.

"Why...the...fuck…did...we...run?" Rose asked, raising up from the futon, her hair slightly frazzled from running.

"Gwi…" I breathed out. "Vampire…" I said and raised up from my slight bent position. "He was fucking scary…Had a dead person...In his wall." I gasped.

"Wait, what?" Jess said, looking back at me, her face slightly paled. "You went in there...And he had a fucking dead person in his wall? Why the fuck did you not get out of there sooner?" She asked.

"His walls are concrete, Jess - I-I-I thought it was a sculptor or some shit like that." I explained. "When he appeared out of fucking no where...I knew he was a vampire when he sneaked up on me like that." I said. Jess gave me a concerned look and moved towards me, searching me for...bite marks, I'm assuming. "He didn't bite me Jess, I would have screamed if he did, remember?" I ask.

"So...He didn't do anything to you then?" Jess asked, and I did the nervous habit of biting the inside of my cheek. "Max...Please, tell us you didn't make a deal with him." She said.

"Jess, if I told him no- or made my body language seem like I was going against him, he would have killed you guys." I said.

"And?" Rose said, getting up, her lungs being fully rested now. "We would rather die than you throw yourself into battle, Max. We're coming with you tomorrow night." Rose said, obviously making the decision without Jess's or I's blessing.

"Rose...Please, don't." I said, looking up at her. "I want to go by myself, you guys should stay here, honestly. It'll be better if I go alone." I mumbled.

"Max-" Rose began but I cut her off with a slight glare. "Fine...but call us before you go over that wall. We want to make sure nothing happens to you, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah okay Mom." I said, in hopes of lightening up the mood.

"If I was your mother I probably would have advised against on going there, Max." Rose mumbled, but still gave me a soft smile. It was normal how we all picked on one another. For the sake of a joke, huh?

"Yeah, yeah." I reply yet again.

So the next night, needless to say I'm nervous as hell. I slipped on some sweatpants that I tucked into my hiking boots for easy mobility and then I slipped on a long sleeved black shirt and a loose blue t-shirt over that. I also put my hair in the same braid as the first night, simply because it would be better than my hair getting stuck if I made a hasty escape over the stone wall.

"Remember, call us before you go over that wall." Rose reminded me, squeezing her own phone as emphasis. It was currently eight o'clock, and it took thirty minutes to get over there, so I had plenty of time for when it closed.

"Okay, I got it. I'll probably leave at ten or something." I said. They nodded and Jess patted my back.

"Good luck, soldier!"

I might as well be a soldier going to battle. It was freaking vampire, for Pete's sake! And that wasn't all that fun. "Thanks Jess, I'll be back soon, guys." I said and with that, I left and went to the old palace, that was a tourist attraction.

As well as a home to a vampire.

I eventually got to the palace, right before it closed and climbed over the stone fence, wall, gate, thing. I called them once I was over it, and stuck my phone in my pocket, hearing Jess making food in the background. I go to the door, and hesitate on opening it. Should I knock first? I move my hand to knock on it when it suddenly opened, revealing Gwi himself.

I wanted to jump up in surprise, but made myself not to, although my expression might have gave it away since he smirked once he seen me. "Were you planning on not entering?" He asked, his smooth voice still somehow quiet calming - even though I was freaking out inside my head.

"That's not it, I-I wasn't sure if I should knock since this is your...home." I said, trying to find the right word for it. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"None of my other servants have, how intriguing. You really are courteous, aren't you?" He asked and then held out his hand, offering it to me. "Won't you come in then, Mistress?" He asked, smirking when he said the word "Mistress." Wasn't that used for a lord's husband back when there were slaves and such? I shook the word off, noticing how he seemed surprised that I wasn't embarrassed by him using it and stepped inside - rejecting his outstretched hand.

"So...now what?" I asked, turning to look at Gwi who was inspecting me, it seemed. For some reason, his presence was quiet calming - just like his voice. His eyes reached my light blue ones, and we stared at each other for a while. Until I finally broke his gaze to look around his...home again. It was still the same, but the candle scent was different this time. "Lilac?" I asked.

"Yes, it helps soothe me. As well as people who are...intimidated by me." He said, a smirk appearing on his face. It was obvious that this man was proud that he could intimidate people, either by his social status, social skills, or good looks. He wanted to rule over people - it was obvious. I wonder why…

"At first I was…" I admitted, and then walked to one of the lilac scented candles, inhaling the scent. "But now...It's easier, I guess, to talk to you know that I fully understand the situation." I said, mumbling more to myself than to him.

"Oh, but do you now?" He asked.

"You probably want me to do something for you, right?" I asked.

"Incorrect," He said and walked towards me, reaching down to my face. His hand cupped my cheek and he pushed back a loose strand of my hair. "Although your scent is intoxicating, you're a very interesting character to have around. He sent another smirk, "I wish to have you around a little bit longer than your friends intend on you staying." I blink and he removes his hand a bit reluctantly.

"Oh-" Is the only thing I manage to stutter out before he saunters back over to his throne and sits down, looking back down at me. "H-How long do you intend on me staying?" I ask, hearing Rose making frantic noises at Jess.

"Probably until the sun rises." Gwi comments, as if it was no big deal. "I know you would like sleep, so we can talk a bit before you rest, if you would like." He said.

"Where would I sleep?"

"I had a small bed prepared for you by the staff of the palace outside, they know you were coming over so you don't have to worry about sneaking in anymore." He muses and then raises a hand, beckoning me over. I reluctantly walked towards him and sit on a plump cushion I didn't notice the first time I came here. "Have you ate anything yet, Max? I would be a terrible host if I didn't offer you anything to eat." At this point, I think he's teasing me but I shake my head as a response. Jess and Rose had planned on ordering some food when I came back as a victory dinner for when I came back.

Guess that would have to be a victory breakfast, huh.

"Good." He said, and I raised an eyebrow making him look off to the side. Wait was he embarrassed by saying that? "Sorry, wrong word choice. I meant to say that I had someone prepare you dinner if you didn't." He mumbled, seeing how he noticed I was offended when he said "good."

"Really? Thanks, Gwi." I say, testing his name out in front of him. He seemed to relax at this, and turned back to me. The smirk seeming to never have left it's place. He waved his hand, motioning a servant (that I had never seen before) and a silver platter was placed in front of me. "What...is it?" I asked as the lid was removed.

"Sandwiches." He replied, studying me. "I didn't know what you preferred, so I had them just prepare a little bit of everything." He says as if it was no big deal. I peer at the sandwiches, spotting a BLT. I pick it up a bit reluctantly, and start nibbling on it. He seemed pleased by this action. "Most humans I meet lack no manners, and then…" He trailed off, not sure if he wanted to share his thoughts with me.

"And then...What?" I asked, after swallowing.

"You're polite, you have manners." He mumbled. "It's interesting, not all humans are the same, are they?" He asked.

"Well, it's not everyday that you get to meet a vampire." I point out to him, looking down at my sandwich. "I'm not sure what you're used to, and I don't want to piss you off." I say, taking another bite, just to avoid conversation and to gather my thoughts together.

"I suppose so." He agreed. "But still...It is weird." He concluded. He was quiet for a while, studying my eating habits and remained quiet. He then decided to pipe up. "How is the sandwich?" He asked when he noticed I had stopped to think about something.

"Good, better than other BLT's that I've had in the past." I compliment. It was, in all honesty, it was like a five-star chef had made it. "Did one of your servants make it?" I asked, wanting to know if he had a chef or not.

"Yes, actually. The others say he's really good at making food, but I wouldn't know." He replied, a slight smile. "That's good to here." He mused once more. I nibbled on another sandwich. slowly starting to get full and stretched a bit, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees, and looked up at him. He tilted his head on his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Huh, are you tired?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm getting there." I replied a bit sleepily.

"That's a shame, I was hoping I could talk with you more. Would you visit me tomorrow night too? I wish to speak with you a bit more." He mused once I felt my eyes growing heavy. "Can you even make it to the bed?"

"...Maybe…" I reply before I felt my eyes close, and I fell into a deep sleep. I heard him mumble something, but didn't really catch it.

I woke up to be in a pretty comfortable bed, warm covers wrapped up to my shoulders, I was curled up on my side in a little ball and the room was actually really clean. I sat up and stretched a bit, hearing some footsteps in the hallway. I looked at the door, and was slightly surprised when I had seen someone other than Gwi opening the door. His eyes were permanently red it seemed, and he held this glare as he looked at me. "So you're awake?" He asked. And I nodded a bit. "Follow me, then." He said.

I quickly got up and followed him, thankful that I was still dressed in my clothes from last night. "Where are we going?" I questioned, suddenly curious since this was a part of Gwi's home that I have never seen before.

"Back to Gwi's throne room, he has some breakfast for you." He replied. At5 least he was friendlier than his appearance portrayed. He mumbled something else, but I couldn't fully understand him (which I'm hoping he wanted to happen) so I ignored it for now. I kept looking around, slightly surprised that this "house" was in such a location.

"It's really pretty here." I commented to him. He nodded at this, and a sigh or either annoyance or content left his lips. Either way I kept quiet until we reached our destination. Once there, he sidestepped out of my way.

"Go ahead, I don't want to bother you and Gwi." He said, giving me an (encouraging?) smile. I hesitantly walked into the room, the stone cold floor seeping through my socked feet. Gwi was sitting on his throne, looking slightly bored and the scent of lilacs yet again reached my nose as I made my way towards him. He seemed to not know I was there, and seemed to be slightly fidgeting. Worrying about something, maybe? I wondered to myself.

I stepped a bit closer to him, and he turned slightly, hearing my somewhat muffled footsteps. "You're finally awake?" He asked, seeming to be amused.

"How long was I out for?" I asked back.

"All night long, according to some of my advisors it's seven in the morning." He replied, and motioned for me to sit in front of him, on the cushion again. I did this, and he looked at me, the smirk never leaving his face as he inspected me. "Your hair's all messy." He mused, like a doting mother or father.

"Yes, Gwi, that's what happens when you sleep." I replied back, a bit sarcastic. He raised his eyebrows in amusement, but didn't have a comeback.

"Let me know if the breakfast is to your liking." He said, and in front of me there was a omelet, orange juice and a couple pieces of french toast. I blinked, and ate a bit, allowing him to talk for the most part. "Humans really are interesting, yet again. You're acting like a mouse as you eat." He commented.

"Making sure you didn't poison me, although I wouldn't really know if you did or not." I replied and shrugged, taking a slightly bigger bite of the omelet. He slightly chuckled at this, and I fought the blush that wanted to appear. His chuckle, patronizing or not, was really deep, and sounded really good. I looked up at him, blinked and tilted my head, wanting to lean more to the timid animal approach with him.

"It's nothing, little mouse, I was laughing at how you acted after you said that." He said and leaned forward a bit, leaning on one hand. "And you don't have to worry about being poisoned, I don't plan on killing you. You might be amusing to have around, little mouse." He commented again.

I gulped, and just nodded - feeling a sick pit form in the bottom of my stomach as he said that. Then what does he plan on doing? I push the food away, and he seemed confused at this. "Do you not like it?" He questioned.

"It's not that, I just suddenly feel sick…" I mumbled, and he seemed worried at this.

"I promise, I did not poison you, Max." He said, standing up to crouch down in front of me. He gingerly touch my chin and lifted my face up, to look at me. Worry creased his forehead and his eyes were searching my face. "You're pale, and you're sweating. Are you sure you'll be able to travel home in a state like this?" He questioned yet again.

"Yeah...I'll be fine Gwi. Thanks for everything, but I really need to go." I said, and lightly grabbed his hand, returning it to his side and I stood up. He seemed to jump back once I had grabbed his hand, but he let me stand up. "Goodby, Gwi."

"Visit me again.." He said, but it sounded more like a question. "Tonight?" He asked. I looked at him and bit the inside of my lip.

"...Sure." I said. "See you later, Gwi."


	3. Chapter 3

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before." - Edgar Allen Poe

I stumbled into the hotel room, slightly tired from jogging all the way here. No one was in the hotel room, so I figured they went out searching for me or went to go get breakfast, knowing Jess. Honestly, she has way too much faith in my athletic abilities. I seen a note, telling me to call them since they went out, not wanting to stay in the hotel room in case if Gwi came searching for them.

I called Rose, who picked up almost immediately. "Max! Max, are you alright? You fell asleep, and we had to end the call or your phone would die." Rose said in a panic.

"Rose, I am fine. He was actually...pretty nice, surprisingly." I mumbled.

"So it wasn't our phones breaking up? That's good, then. It means he doesn't want you dead at least." Rose said, as Jess said something on the other line. "I will not ask that, Jess!" She exclaimed.

"He actually wants me to visit him again tonight...Don't know why, though." I mumbled.

"Max...Be careful, okay?" She said. I sighed, agreed and told them that we should spend the day out shopping or touring places. "Sure, sounds like a plan." She said, and her voice sounded like there was a smile on her face.  
Gwi was sitting on his throne, letting out bored sighs that can't seem to be met with excitement at the anticipation of the human that would be visiting him later that night. That was the problem, actually, he didn't want to have to wait till' night. It was currently the afternoon, causing him to be frustrated that he had moved their third meeting so late.

It was their third meeting after all, he could have told her to stay for the remainder of the day and then send her back to her friends whenever he got bored with her. But he wasn't really bored with her quite yet, and didn't know if he could ever get bored with the human girl. She was interesting than his past toys, and frankly he didn't want to break her like he did to his other human toys. He planned on having her around for a while.

He wasn't entirely sure what he did find so intriguing about the poor human girl that he suddenly had his sights on. She wasn't like the other humans, that he had encountered. They all seemed to cower in fear in his presence, while she talked to him as if they had a previous relationship as friends, or acquaintances. She was polite, had some manners, and seemed like she often wanted to refer to him as "sir" or some other suffix that humans used when addressing their superiors.

He slouched back, letting his thoughts of her go away as his hunger grew - not wanting her to be his new prey. He had sent some of his human servants to get him some poor victim for him to sink his fangs into, or just some blood packet from the local hospital. He wasn't sure when he actually started resorted to taking charity blood. Maybe it was when one of the workers started having a small part time job at the hospital.

He had began to wonder when they were coming back, he had sent them that morning and it was (as he stated before) the late afternoon. He heard the back entrance door open and close and he suddenly fixed his posture, cleared his throat, and put on his best glare that he could manage when dealing with his servants. He needed them to be on time today, so he could take Max to his private gardens, hidden from the naked eye of the tourists. But not his.

"Honestly, I thought you were taking too long. You're lucky I don't kill you here and now." He snarled, and heard a sharp intake of breath. His eyes widen at who he was talking to, since they hadn't fully showed themselves yet. "What are you doing here, Max?" He asked. He was currently unsure if he should be happy that she did come early, or scared. He didn't want to hurt his new plaything yet.

"Well...I was helping your servants out in getting you blood, and frankly I just got done shopping with my friends." She explained, coming into view with a bowl in her hands of the ruby liquid that he so desired. But other than that, he took in her appearance. She seemed to look healthier than this morning when he first seen her. Her waist length hair was down and over her shoulders, the pink streak evident and she was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and some combat boots. Her clear eyes took in his appearance as well, but he assumed it was not in the same way as he was taking in her's.

For some reason, he found that he adored the human. She was now bringing him blood, like a doting sister or mother and she had this easy going smile, which seemed strong as well in her actions of coming early. "I hope you don't mind, Gwi, but I was getting bored and I figured you might be as well since I didn't know what you normally do during the day."

Even though she was caring for him, without her knowing it, she was still cautious with her words, no slip ups. She held him a couple arm's length away still, and it slightly drove him mad. But at least, it appeared to him, that she was getting used to being around him by showing up early.

"Thank you, Max." He said, and gave this slight smile but he was sure it still appeared as a smirk to the child.

"No problem, Gwi." She replied and handed him the bowl. She seemed to be studying him as he began to drink from the bowl. He saw an emotion flash through her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. However, he recognized that emotion, it was one he knew too well with the other humans who served him. Fear. She was terrified of him, it was clearly evident.

He let out a sigh, knowing it would be no easy task in her warming up to him. "How about, after I finish my meal, we go to my private gardens?" He questioned, wondering if she would be appreciative or not of the deal.

"Sure, that would seem nice." He noticed that she seemed happier at the mention of the gardens, and her face seem to light up, causing her smile to go a bit wider. So she likes flowers, huh? Gwi questioned his mind. He seemed to finish his meal a bit quickly, and stood up, moving to the door. "Wait..Don't vampires get hurt during the day?" She questioned.

"Well...I have this black robe that protects me from the sun in under my other clothes." He explained, being a bit reluctant at letting her know his secret. "I took it from an enemy a long time ago, he seemed to hate that I was ruling over the humans and planned on killing me. Then his lover got in the way and tried healing him with her blood...but…" He sighed, still finding the tale a bit gloomy at how Kim Sung Yeol died. It wasn't glorious, or the happily ever after that the scholar had wanted.

"But…? Gwi, it's okay, you can tell me anything." She said, sensing his uneasiness. Her hand reached up to touch the side of his upper arm and she gave him a light smile. She could sense his slight sadness he had towards his daughter and rival, even if he didn't know it was his daughter at first.

"He healed her, him being a vampire as well, but his eyes glowed a whole other hue that was not normal for vampires. Her blood...she was part of my bloodline, and it caused him to turn into a vampire, but without a human heart." He explained. "We fought, of course, and after he beat me the first time he tore after his lover to kill her. He wanted her blood to the very last drop. That's what vampires want, our lives are not as glamorous as they are portrayed in your romance novels for the young teenagers." He explained. He noticed her eyes dimmed at what he had said, but he continued nevertheless.

"He...He killed her, my bloodline, and once he woke up from that nightmare within his own conscious, he killed himself and his human servants reluctantly handed me the robe since I had captured them. They didn't want me to rule this world, simply because I was powerful." He explained. "I still am, especially now with this robe, but I lost interest in the politics of the human world, and just let them take their lives into their hands and figure things out for themselves. " He said, and looked off to the side.

"But you use your vampirism as a threat that you still might rise up? That's why you have human servants, right?" She questioned. She was smart, easy to figure out the puzzle pieces quickly and efficiently. This, however, didn't seem to surprise Max as he had hoped. "I can kind of see why, though. You're used to ruling, and having servants give you a bit of power, so it doesn't bother me. Whatever helps you sleep better at night, I guess." She said.

Gwi seemed surprised with this, but he agreed, and continued walking towards the private gardens and looked back at her. "You better hold onto my arm or the security guards will throw you out." He said and she nodded, quickly walking to his side and linking their arms together. "This way, they'll think we're lovers and they'll leave us alone.

"W-What?" She asked, and he couldn't help but smirk at her blush and stutter.

"Don't be so stiff, relax against me to make it look natural." He insisted to her, finding this humorous. She reluctantly relaxed against him, her heat bleeding through the fabric on his arm and warming his skin. She raised her other hand and laid it delicately on her other, and her blush grew bigger. "Excellent," He said, also feeling a weird tingling sensation from his arm. But it wasn't from her weight. He couldn't quite explain the feeling, sense he cut off all ties with his past human emotions and insisted on being a ruthless killer, but at the same time...Here he was, pretending to be lovers with his new profound toy.

How insane was that?


End file.
